The bet Two and a half men
by HornyLittleLiar
Summary: AU where Alan is the one who died, and Charlie and Walden live together. Walden loves chocolate, and Charlie can not stand not having sex, so the two of them make a little bet.


The front door slammed angrily, as Charlie walked into the living of our new house. He didn't see me for the most part, but since today was our annual movie night, it figured I was in the kitchen and made his way to it nonchalantly.

"Waldy?" He called, still used to my nickname he had given me (still sometimes calling me by my last name, yet he used my nickname when it was more of a seductive call.

Charlie entered the Kitchen while I was making popcorn, two kind just because it strangely tasted good together. Charlie didn't have my interest until his arms wrapped around me, voice not speaking anything yet, just nuzzling at my neck.

"Cha…rile…" I blushed as the microwave went off, the popping of kernels stopping as I opened it, leaving it on the counter. Charlie moved back as my face turned red. "I made kettle corn, and butter…"

"Alright." I turned, heading towards the fridge, pouting at the large grin which had covered his face. "Waldy, how does it feel to not eat chocolate… Bertha said you loved it, that you'd do anything to have it…"

I shrugged. "How does it feel to not have sex with me, anymore?" I gave my own grin in accomplishment as Charlie's faded.

Charlie grabbed the bags of popcorn and put them into one giant, silver bowl, sneering at his my comment. "It's fine. I could do it in my sleep."

"Do it with who?"

"If you don't shut up, I'm leaving you."

I pouted, crossing my arms after bringing the iced tea out. I picked it back up and pushed it at Charliw, pushing him out of the kitchen.

I normally figured Charlie would utterly give up after a few days of no sex, when it truth, it's been almost two weeks, and the only thing that's happened to Charlie, is him being turned on by me, and small things I've done. It made me think he was having sex with someone else, but I knew Charlie too well for me to believe something like that.

I wasn't like Charlie. I gave into my desire for sweets days ago. He was gone for a few minutes, coming back to see I was hiding something behind my back, and chewing on something.

"Waldy…are you eating chocolate?" He asked as I shook his head vigorously and backed up as Charlie came towards me. "You know about our little bet."

I hit into the cabinet behind me, attempting to take a run for it but being pulled down by Charlie before I get very far. He took the foil wrapper out of my hand and came closer to my face. "Open your mouth."

I shook his head again, trying to claw away.

Charlie's hand traveled down my chest, and abdomen; fingers trailing against the hem of my blue pants which made my face turn red again, and let out a low-voiced moan.

"Look at me and open your mouth…"

I stopped moving, green eyes to black, the smell of chocolate hit Charlie already which made him move down, lips touching. I moved back slightly, still flushed as Charlie stood up, pulling me up as well, then headed off to the fridge and grabbing the bottle of chocolate syrup that's lid was broken.

"Charlie…?"

"Take off your clothes, Waldy.." Charlie placed the syrup on the table while I nodded and took off my shirt, while Charlie did the same (although, he merely unbuttoned in his pants–no visible sign of boxers on– ). I got onto the table and pulled off my boxers, throwing them into the clothes that compiled on the floor.

"Charlie, what are you doing…?"I looked at Charlie who pulled me forward, lips touching to the pure taste of chocolate that was still in and around my mouth that Charlie's tongue searched for once inside of that same mouth. Yes, some people dueled with their tongues, others named Charlie won automatically.

I moved my head down, cheeks flushed for the umpteenth time. It was just that I was naked on a table, not knowing what the hell was going to happen. In my thoughts Charlie was moving around, pulling his pants off rest of the way, and using the chocolate syrup he had taken from the fridge and smearing it onto it. He pulled me again. "You wanted chocolate."

I gulped and looked down at his chocolate covered erection. I wanted it…not just the chocolate…I moved my head down, hand against the base which was now covered in chocolate. I parted my lips, and wrapped them around his dick, inching my way down his shaft (the taste was intoxicating me).

I let my eyes lid, moving up and down his cock, taking more and more of him each time. My tongue flickered over his shaft as I pulled back, may hands on his knees , stroking at his soft skin, as I worked my lips down him again.

Charlie groaned, tugging at my hair as he buckled forward, which pushed him farther into my mouth, down my throat (to which would of made me gag if I didn't have a decent control on his legs). That movement made him come quick though, mainly because he hadn't in almost two weeks.

He pulled at my hand once I moved away from him, licking off the chocolate, then pushing me back against the table and licking at the chocolate on my lips while bringing my legs above his head, thrusting into me without much of a warning since it all happened so fast.

I moaned loudly as Charlie rammed into me (after he practically embarrassed me because he knew I wasn't really good at anything…besides being "molestable" as someone once called me).

The sight of his hips pushing up and meeting my ass with each deep thrust was almost hypnotic. Almost. I found the sight of myself in such a position to be very arousing, although I guess it was nothing like Charlie and his one gay friend ganging up on me.

I let out another moan as a smirk had spread over Charlie's lips, his fingers gripping onto my hips, digging their nails into my skin as he began thrusting roughly into me, causing the opposite reaction of what he was an expecting (groans instead of yelps or pleads for him to stop).

"…Fuck…Waldy…" His eyes were heavy as he continued to thrust ruthlessly.

I moaned again as he pulled out, raucously pushing himself fully back in after rubbing the tip of his penis against my own. He was teasing me for the most part, he enjoyed it too.

Charlie's movements were becoming too erratic to remember what way he was moving, but the feeling of my ass burning front the friction caused my to what my cock to be touched (and not have nails dig into my skin, making my hips bleed).

"I'm gonna!" I spoke as Charlie nodded, he was on the edge and with at least a few more thrusts.

I clenched tightly around the hard organ penetrating my body, hearing Charlie whine and nails sink deeper into my flesh and attempt to push back to meet his movements which pushed him deeper in, hitting my prostate every time, causing the sounds of pleasure to increase (making me tighten around him).

Charlie would of pulled out if it wasn't for me making him stay inside of my body–because I wanted to feel him fill me more or less–He did come though, clenching onto my body and filling me with his own bodily fluids. His face nuzzled in at my neck, his organ still inside me.

"Last time I make a bet with you, Charlie."


End file.
